


Behind the Clouds

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex steal a few moments behind the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Clouds

Lex frowned and rubbed his temples as his passel of lawyers continued to do their best to talk over one another. "Silence." At first, he didn't even realize he'd spoken the word aloud, but then when the other men were finally quiet for the first time in six hours, he looked up and saw that, as usual, they were all waiting for him.  
  
He had hired them to fix any situation that came up in LuthorCorp, but as usual, things fell upon him. People fell upon him. Problems fell upon him. Everything but good fell upon him. He should have long ago grown accustomed to that fact, but somehow, he still managed to be both surprised and dismayed when long, droning meetings proved to be an utter and complete waste of his time.  
  
That's what these people were, he realized, sliding his chair back: a waste of his time. Not a single one of them was worthy of their paycheck or title. He had too been easy for far too long on them all. He already knew what to do not only about the situation for which this meeting had been called but about them, as well. "You're all fired."  
  
He let the words drop and ignored the jaws that fell open, the screeches that resounded throughout the long, conference room, the screams, and the accusations. He finally simply ignored it all as he rose and let himself out. None of them dared to step in his way. None of them dared to actually face him about their discharge. He was, after all, still a Luthor.  
  
He slipped back into his office, shutting the door behind him and touching a panel that would make it so that only two people in the whole world could possibly enter the room through any means less than dynamite. He flicked on the television to see what the other person was up to and poured himself a drink. The news droned on. It seemed that the world had had almost as busy a day as he had had since rising long before daylight. It had faced not one, not two, but three threats already today that had almost brought it to an end, but every time, his man had saved them.  
  
Lex set his emptied drink down onto his desk and fiddled with his wedding ring, watching the setting sun shimmer on the gold band. He sighed again, but this time, it was a different sigh hailing from an entirely different form of exhaustion. It seemed he would be dining alone again tonight as, once more, the world had demanded his husband's attention.  
  
He was lost in thought and didn't hear the window open. He barely felt the breeze as the object of his thoughts blew pass him, but he most certainly did notice when he was carried out of his office and up into the sky. "Clark!" he shrilled, unable to contain the laughter that bubble inside of him. "What are you thinking?! Somebody might see us!"  
  
"Let them," Superman returned, grinning a devious smile Lex knew he had picked up from him.  
  
"But your secret identity -- "  
  
"Right now, Lex, I really don't care," the hero said with a sigh that sounded much like the one Lex had released only moments before. Clark ran his hand over Lex's smooth, bald head, caressing it like an artist might his finest sculpture. "I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you, too," Lex responded honestly, "but I still don't expect you to come out of the closet for me."  
  
His retort brought a bark of laughter from Clark, just as he had hoped. "We came out of that closet long ago, sweetheart," his husband reminded him, "together."  
  
Lex didn't mention that he'd fired somebody just the day before for daring to say something about the head of LuthorCorp being gay. He didn't care what the world thought of them. He was happy and proud to be married to Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter, but too many of their few friends and Clark's caring family would be placed into danger if his other secret ever got out.  
  
Which was why, he knew, Clark hadn't stopped flying at super speed until they'd reached cloud coverage. No one could see them now. No one could see the way his husband lovingly cupped his face, the way his fingers caressed his skin, or the way his lips touched his, lightly at first and then more hungrily, more maddeningly, more demandingly. Lex sighed into their kiss and melted into Clark's onslaught. He loved it when his man took charge, and it didn't matter what the world knew or didn't know behind the clouds. It didn't matter if no one else ever knew or respected just how much Clark loved him or believed that Lex could really love him. What mattered was that they did love each other, and here behind the clouds, hidden from the world that would break them both apart if ever they got the chance to be trusted with this most treasured of their secrets, they finally got a chance to spend a few moments in their paradise, in each other's arms, loving each other by mouth and tongue and hands as thoroughly and passionately as they always did by heart.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
